


Super Tuesday

by 87sighs



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: Kat's expecting something different from Tia.
Relationships: Tia Clayton/Kat Edison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Super Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed in this show yet again, but that's not Tia's fault. I think about her sometimes and hope she's happy.

Kat walks down Tia’s block and is surprised to find her girlfriend sitting on the front steps reading a book. The sun is fading, but that doesn’t seem to be slowing her down. She’s totally engrossed in the world on those pages, and Kat grins thinking it would be way too easy sneaking up on her right now. 

A car rolls by, no reaction. Tia just calmly flips a page. On today of all days Kat was definitely expecting something different. 

“Hey, you.” 

Tia glances up then, hooks her fingers in the book to mark her spot. She watches every step of Kat’s approach, smiling. 

“Hi. You look pretty.” 

Kat fans out her long skirt, says, “Thank you, thank you.” 

She drops her purse onto the rough concrete then seats herself with more grace. Tia leans over and presses her smiling lips to Kat’s. 

“Didn’t expect to see you out here just chillin’.” 

“What, you thought I’d be running around like a madwoman?” 

Kat looks to the cold gray sky, nose scrunching as she draws the mental picture. 

“Yeah, kinda,” she laughs. 

Super Tuesday has been one of the hottest conversation topics for awhile now, the day when the most electoral votes are up for grabs and the presidential race really starts to take shape. Of course Kat’s hyper aware as a person with a lot on the line for herself, her friends and family. And as someone whose girlfriend makes a living in the political domain. 

Tia’s not completely unplugged. Her phone is silent but at arm’s reach, and Kat would bet money that her laptop is powered up and ready to go inside the apartment. 

“Today is a lot of waiting, really. It is for me anyway, maybe not the Olivia Popes of the world but that’s big time. Tomorrow…” Her leg starts bouncing with growing anticipation. “Tomorrow’s when we can really start analyzing the data, review the exit polls and really get into the numbers. That’s the good stuff.”

She looks to Kat who blinks back at her slowly, stifles a phony yawn. 

“Did you--did you say something? I think I dozed off for a minute.” 

Tia shakes her head, gives a breathy semi-laugh. “You are so disrespectful.” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kat giggles between kisses. “I couldn’t resist, I’m sorry.” Her teasing ends on a sigh and she bumps Tia’s legs. “My day made up for yours, believe me. I’ll happily trade with you tomorrow.” 

“Bad day at work?” 

Kat shakes her head. “Nah, not bad, just busy.” 

She and Jacqueline really wanted to focus on voter engagement this year so there’s been more tweeting and snapping and vidding, but at least she can automate a lot of that or delegate it to an assistant. It’s mostly gone without any major hiccups. But reports and meetings and stuff? Yeah, sometimes it feels like the devil’s work. 

“I’m happy to see you.” 

Kat feels warm and she leans into Tia. 

“So what’re you reading?” 

Her brow creases when Tia gives her a better view of the cover--two girls holding hands, part of an expansive purple galaxy dotted with light and flowers.  _ The Stars and the Blackness Between Them _ , she reads. 

“Doesn’t seem like your usual type.”

“It’s not but I like to switch things up every now and then, read something a little lighter.” She holds it upright, smiling fondly. “You don’t usually see us front cover--”

“Looking very gal pal-y.”

Tia laughs. “Yes, that too. I at least had to pick it up and see what it’s about just for that. It’s a sweet story. You can read it tomorrow during your abundant free time.” 

“Cool. I’ll wait until you finish though.” 

“I’m done. This is my second time reading it.” Tia grins when Kat’s jaw literally falls open. “Not since I’ve been sitting here, obviously. I read it Saturday,” she clarifies like that’s so much more reasonable. 

Kat reaches under Tia’s jacket, patting around with concentration. 

Current relaxation mode notwithstanding, Tia’s always on the move, and Kat playfully asks,”Is there a battery pack I’ve missed? Like some vibranium or something? Let me know.” 

“Nope. You’ve seen all there is to see.” 

“Remind me to look closer next time,” Kat says softly, intent on teasing lips, when Tia’s phone flashes between them. It’s made even more startling by the darkness getting deeper around them each minute. This outfit isn’t meant for sitting on cold, hard steps all night anyway. 

Tia must sense this too because she tucks her book under her arm and picks up her phone. 

“Alright,” Kat suggests, “how about this? We go inside and order some take-out. Maybe Chinese from that place with the really good dumplings? I put on some nice music…” 

Tia nods along, says, “I like where this is going. Good mood, good food. Then in a little while...after the polls close” - Kat chuckles but with that voice and that look, she’s a goner - “we can turn on CNN and not watch it…” 

“Heeyyy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
